


Ice Cream Date

by smileyriley



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyriley/pseuds/smileyriley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haruka get ice cream and its fluffy and adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first fan fiction I've ever published, so feedback is appreciated!

Makoto ran to catch up with Haru in the hall. They were on the way to swim practice, as school had just ended.  
“Haru!” Makoto called, hoping to get his attention. Haru turned around slowly, scanning for the familiar voice. He saw Makoto and stopped so he could catch up. “Do you want to go get ice cream with me after practice?” Makoto asked, smiling as his green eyes crinkled around the edges.  
“Sure.” Haruka shrugged, calm and aloof on the outside, but excited on the inside. Ice cream, he thought. How cute! First, though, he got to go swimming. Haruka loved the feeling of the water surrounding him, its coolness was comforting to him. He felt free when he swam, and Makoto understood that, which was probably why they were such good friends.  
Makoto liked swimming too, but not nearly as much as Haruka. He was good it, and he was best at the back stroke, unlike Haruka, who only swam free. Makoto didn’t know why he would only swim free, as he could do all of the other strokes perfectly fine, but he didn’t mind. He even thought it was cute. In fact, he thought most things about Haru were cute, like the way he stripped at the sight of water, and how he wore his swim suit under his clothes at all times. Makoto had no idea why he did that, he just assumed he really liked swimming and left it at that.  
Together, they walked to the pool, not talking, both just content being together. They had been like that since they were kids. They didn't need to talk to understand each other. When they got there, Makoto went to the locker room to change and Haruka immediately stripped and dived in, savoring the feeling of the water on his skin. Nagisa, Rei and Kou would be up soon, and he loved the feeling of floating undisturbed. He opened his eyes, seeing a smiling Makoto looking down to him. Haru took his hand and yanked Makoto into the water giggling just as the rest of the team walked out, laughing about something.  
When practice was over, they all walked into the locker room to dry off and change. Makoto finished first and waited outside for Haruka, and together they walked to the cute little ice cream shop down the street.  
“So the competition is in a few weeks, are you excited?” Makoto asked, knowing the answer. Of course he’s excited, Makoto thought, what are you thinking? He was trying so hard to impress him, but Haruka didn’t always show what was going on in his head, so he couldn’t ever be sure.  
“Yes. Its going to be fun. But Rei is definitely going to have to learn how to swim first.” Haruka answered calmly. Makoto laughed, it was true. He sunk like a rock. As Haru put it, the water just didn’t like him. Both of the boys had worked with him during practice, but Rei couldn’t even float.  
They arrived at the ice cream shop, the bell tinkling as they walked in, the colorful space smelling sweet and vaguely like chlorine, thanks to the two of them. They walked up the the glass encasing the ice cream, Makoto marveling at it like a small child.  
“I’ll have a scoop of mint, please.” Makoto asked, pointing to the tub of the pale green ice cream. Haru gazed at him dreamily, and blushed a little bit when he saw that Makoto noticed his stare. “Which one do you want, Haru?” he asked, using the nickname that they had called each other since they were young. Haruka looked at the options, hurriedly choosing chocolate. They paid and got their ice cream, Makoto getting extra for his little siblings. Haruka thought about how cute it was that he cared so much for his family. Haruka lived on his own, so Makoto was the one he saw the most. They took their ice cream to a table and ate it there, talking about the upcoming competition and the homework they had, which amounted to lots for both. They had both finished their ice cream, so they went outside to the dock. Makoto looked a bit skittish being so close to the ocean, but they sat on the edge of the dock anyway, with their feet dangling over the edge. Below them was the clear blue water, sparkling in the setting sun.  
“The water is the same color as your eyes!” Makoto said to Haruka, looking into his eyes and then to the water to compare.  
“Yeah, kinda.” Haruka said, confused. It was blue directly below them, but further out the water was reflecting the oranges and reds of the sky. He looked back to Makoto, who was looking straight into his eyes. He leaned in, closing his eyes, and pressed his lips gently into Haru’s. Haruka kissed back, completely happy.  
Makoto pulled back, leaving Haru to figure out what just happend.  
“Its getting kind of late, and my sibling’s ice cream is melting. That was fun. We should do it again sometime.” Makoto said, getting up and walking back up the dock and to his house.


End file.
